


К утренней волне

by holy_macaroni66



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Hair Brushing, M/M, Masturbation, Relationship Negotiation, Spanking, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_macaroni66/pseuds/holy_macaroni66
Summary: Сборник "Post-fall", сотканный из фрагментов и отрывков, ранее размещённых на tumblr.Голенький Уилл, немного порки и много мастурбации.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wave at Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556588) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



> Низкий поклон моей бете Mona_Mour за её дьявольское терпение и бесценную помощь в преодолении моего косноязычия <3
> 
> "The Wave at Morning" - слова из стихотворения американской поэтессы Эдны Сент-Винсент Миллей "Изгнанница", включённого автором в данный сборник в качестве эпилога.
> 
> Ссылка на оригинальный текст:  
> http://www.bartleby.com/273/101.html  
> Ссылка на русский перевод (пер. Мария Редькина):  
> https://profilib.net/chtenie/152312/edna-milley-lyubovnyy-khleb-4.php
> 
> Я перевела только одно четверостишие. Пол лирического героя изменён с женского на мужской.
> 
> Я помню прежде утренние волны,  
> Песчинки в туфлях, в сумерках - прибой.  
> Теперь же жизнь моя мне кажется пустой:  
> В пучине небоскрёбов, и светом мегаполиса пленённый,  
> Придавлен шумом траффика, огнями и толпой.

Проблема, по мнению Ганнибала, заключалась в том, что Уилл не привык сидеть без дела. Ганнибал полностью взял на себя приготовление еды и большую часть работы по дому. Это было всё, с чем он мог справиться, восстанавливаясь после ранения. Но, не желая делиться домашними обязанностями, он обрекал Уилла на бездеятельность.

Трижды в день Уилл рассеяно сметал песок с каменных плит террасы. Изнывая от скуки, часами валялся на диване, кидая и ловя раскрытой ладонью отскакивающий от стены к потолку теннисный мяч. Бесцельно слонялся по кухне, цепляясь к Ганнибалу и ища повод для ссоры. Как, например, сейчас.

— Ты же просил морского окуня. Я купил то, что ты хотел.

— Я сказал «если он будет свежим», — терпеливо возразил Ганнибал.

— Ну да, всё в полном порядке. И, разумеется, не о чем переживать.

— Он не пропадёт зря. Я же сказал, что найду какой-нибудь подходящий ему рецепт.

— Это подразумевает, что ты не сможешь приготовить то, что планировал, потому что я всё испортил.

— Я просто не стану готовить из него севиче*. Только и всего.

— Тебе стоило сразу объяснить мне, для чего именно он был тебе нужен.

Ганнибал оглянулся на него. Уилл стоял, прислонившись спиной к стене, со скрещенными на груди руками, и потирал большим пальцем шрам на щеке.

— Почему бы тебе не пробежаться перед ужином? — предложил Ганнибал.

Уилл тяжело вздохнул, страдальчески скривив рот.

— Да, я понял. Не стану мозолить тебе глаза. Сожалею, что помешал. — Он оттолкнулся от стены и резко развернулся, чтобы уйти.

Именно в этот самый момент нечто в его словах, в их подаче, а скорее даже в интонациях — подцепило Ганнибала, словно крючок рыбку. Ситуация подразумевала большее, чем вполне естественную для Уилла потребность в активной деятельности. Под всем этим угадывалась жажда заботы и внимания Ганнибала. И всё это Ганнибал, безусловно, мог обеспечить ему в избытке.

— Уилл.

— Что?

— Куда ты побежишь?

— Не знаю. Какая разница?

— Ты помнишь место, где мы гуляли на прошлой неделе?

— То, с отвесными скалами и сиреневыми цветами? Помню.

— Сбегай туда, если ты не против. И принеси мне один из тех чёрных камней, которые мы видели в прошлый раз. Ты понял, о каком камне идёт речь?

— Да, — нерешительно ответил Уилл. — Для чего он тебе?

— Разве моего желания недостаточно? Тебе лучше поторопиться. У тебя есть полчаса до ужина.

Пару секунд Уилл наблюдал за ним со странным блеском в глазах, который Ганнибал не мог разгадать, а затем вышел из кухни. Минуту спустя Ганнибал услышал, как закрылась за ним раздвижная стеклянная дверь, ведущая на пляж.

К его возвращению Ганнибал почти закончил с ужином: он потушил рыбу по-португальски и готовился подать её на толсто нарезанных тостах. Уилл скинул обувь у двери и вошёл внутрь, расслабленный и спокойный, с рубашкой, накинутой на шею вместо полотенца, которой он промокал капающий с лица и волос пот. Запах его взмокшего разгоряченного тела перебивал аромат рыбного блюда, но не был неприятным.

Он достал из кармана гладкий и круглый чёрный камешек и вложил его Ганнибалу в ладонь.

— Подойдёт?

— В самый раз. Спасибо.

Лицо Уилла просветлело, и облегчение, отразившееся на нём, разгладило привычную хмурую складочку между бровями. Он кивнул Ганнибалу и развернулся к выходу из кухни.

— Я в душ. Буду через десять минут.

Закончив нарезать хлеб для тостов, Ганнибал застыл посреди кухни, сжимая камешек в ладони. Ему, определённо, было над чем поразмыслить.

***

 

Всю последующую неделю Ганнибал отправлял Уилла на другие пробежки или на рынок с различными мелкими поручениями, предварительно снабдив его гораздо более подробными инструкциями, чем те, что он давал ранее. Он поручил ему отутюжить гору вещей, чтобы занять его работой на все выходные, и просил сервировать стол перед каждым приёмом пищи. Уилл молча выслушивал просьбы, сверля его взглядом несколько секунд, но ни разу не ответил отказом.

По этим взглядам можно было предположить, что он отлично знал, чего добивается Ганнибал. И поскольку Ганнибал сам не вполне осознавал, что именно он делает, это казалось маловероятным. Но в тоже время — отнюдь не невозможным. В конце концов, Уилл был тем, кем он был.

Несколько кусочков головоломки сощёлкнулись вместе в тот день, когда Уилл вышел из ванной в одном полотенце вокруг бёдер и начал выбирать рубашку. Ганнибал оторвался от планшета. От влаги волосы Уилла завивались сильнее. В последнее время он был гладко выбрит. Рубец на щеке изменил направление роста волос, и он находил это некрасивым.

Ганнибал привычно пробежался взглядом по шрамам на теле Уилла, задержавшись на том, который был на плече, и на том, который пересекал его живот. Но теперь его внимание привлекла ещё и капля воды, медленно катившаяся по центру груди. Она сползла вниз и объединилась с соседними каплями в небольшой ручеёк, который плавно скользнул вбок по его расслабленному животу, нырнул в ложбинку под прессом и был, наконец, впитан низко намотанным полотенцем.

— Ганнибал? Может быть эту, с синими полосками, как считаешь?

— Она тебе не нужна, — ответил Ганнибал.

— Вот как?

Ганнибал наконец поднял глаза. Уилл вновь смотрел на него тем же взглядом. Который означал, что он не скажет «нет».

— В доме. Она тебе не нужна, — объяснил ему Ганнибал. А затем кивнул на полотенце. — И это тебе тоже не нужно.

Уилл взглянул на него, фокусируясь взглядом на губах, стараясь избежать контакта глазами. Полотенце упало на пол. Он вышел во внутренний дворик в центральной части дома, совершенно обнажённый, растянулся в шезлонге и раскрыл книгу.

В тот вечер Ганнибал не мог сосредоточиться ни на одном занятии. И не мог оторвать глаз от Уилла.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Севи́че (исп. ceviche, seviche или sebiche) — блюдо из свежей рыбы или морепродуктов.


	2. Глава 2

С этого момента Уилл почти всегда разгуливал по дому без одежды. Иногда он ходил купаться в океане, пересекая пустынный участок пляжа перед домом, так же полностью обнажённым. В штормовые дни, когда волна была слишком высокой, а порывистый ветер поднимал и кружил в воздухе жгучие песчинки, Уилл оставался дома и плавал в небольшом бассейне во внутреннем дворе.

Сегодня был один из таких дней. Ганнибал расслабленно возлежал в шезлонге, всё ещё в пижаме и с чашечкой кофе в руке. Разгулявшийся за ночь ветер бушевал над стенами их небольшой цитадели, низко завывая, словно дул в бутылочное горлышко. Несмотря на силу, он почти не доставал до растений внизу, лишь едва слышно касался листьев.

Закончив нарезать круги по бассейну, Уилл вынырнул на поверхность, весь в сверкающих на солнце каплях. Он пригладил назад мокрые волосы и потянулся вверх всем телом.

— Подойди сюда, — позвал его Ганнибал. Он не собирался этого говорить. Казалось, Уилл всегда вытягивал из него намного больше, чем сам Ганнибал намеревался ему дать.

Уилл подошёл и встал перед ним в ожидании. Мягко переместив вес тела с одной ноги на другую, он замер в контрапосте*, подобно античной статуе. Солнце гладило лучами его кожу, согревая шрамы, подаренные ему Ганнибалом. Рассыпалось искрами в бисерных созвездиях капель, стекающих по чуть округлившемуся от стряпни Ганнибала животу, сияло в его глубоких прозрачных глазах. Они внимательно наблюдали друг за другом.

Примерно с минуту, взгляд Уилла оставался спокойным. Он встретился глазами с Ганнибалом с той же невозмутимостью, как тогда, когда Ганнибал попросил его принести свежую рыбу с рынка, и с тем же очевидным желанием повиноваться. Но молчание между ними затягивалось, и Уилл опустил глаза на лужицу воды, натёкшую ему под ноги. Его рука напряжённо скользнула по влажному бедру, а член начал наливаться кровью.

— Повернись, — велел ему Ганнибал. — Дай мне рассмотреть тебя всего.

Уилл повернулся, медленно переступая ногами. Он поднял руки над головой, потягиваясь, демонстрируя рельеф тугих мускулов. Рисуясь. Для Ганнибала.

Ганнибал сел в шезлонге. Он чувствовал гулкие удары сердца в груди и ток крови в венах. Уилл чуть повернул голову, почти оглядываясь через плечо — достаточно для того, чтобы Ганнибал увидел лёгкий румянец, вспыхнувший на его щеках. Его собственный член становился всё твёрже. Положив ладонь на плавный изгиб поясницы, он услышал, как у Уилла резко перехватило дыхание. Дважды.

Вот уже несколько недель эта игра между ними медленно, но верно подводила их к чему-то подобному. Ганнибал видел это. Но не представлял, куда это их заведёт. Он прижал палец между лопатками Уилла и провёл им вниз, по всей длине его позвоночника, до копчика и ниже — слегка вжимая между ягодиц, по внутренней стороне его правого бедра и вниз, до лодыжки.

Руки Уилла сжались в кулаки. Ганнибал видел, как напряжённо подрагивали его мышцы, пока он заставлял себя оставаться неподвижным. Ганнибалу даже не нужно было говорить ему стоять смирно. Острый, насыщенный запах возбуждения, исходящий от Уилла, бил ему в ноздри, как били в берег снаружи штормовые волны. Так мощно, что вместе с запахом пришел и звук — низкий рёв, который, вероятно, был рёвом крови в ушах Ганнибала.

Невероятным усилием он заставил себя улечься обратно в шезлонг и снова раскрыть книгу.

— Очень хорошо, — сказал он. — Теперь можешь пойти и принять душ.

Уилл постоял ещё секунду, а затем, склонив голову, ушёл.

Когда он вернулся из душа, ещё более разгорячённый, чем был до этого, Ганнибал вновь отложил книгу в сторону.

— Ты трогал себя? — спросил он.

Уилл кивнул.

— Попроси моего разрешения в следующий раз.

Глаза Уилла округлились от удивления. Царапнув зубами нижнюю губу, он вновь потёр бедро ладонью.

— Только в следующий раз?

— С этого момента — всегда, — ответил Ганнибал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Контрапост — противоположение — приём изображения фигуры в искусстве, при котором положение одной части тела контрастно противопоставлено положению другой части; поза, при которой одна часть фигуры отклоняется в сторону, противоположную другой её части. Пример — статуя Давида, опора на одну ногу, другая слегка согнута в колене и отставлена чуть в сторону.


	3. Глава 3

Солнце играло на серых камнях, которыми был вымощен внутренний дворик. Уилл лежал на краю бассейна, мокрый после купания, и лениво подрумянивался в его горячих лучах.

— Мы идём в оперу в эти выходные, — объявил ему Ганнибал.

Уилл посмотрел на него поверх солнечных очков и не сказал ни слова.

— Я купил для тебя костюм. Он разложен на твоей кровати. Пойди примерь его.

Что-то в его словах привлекло внимание Уилла. Он повернулся на бок и быстро облизнул пересохшие губы.

— Прямо сейчас?

— Да, сейчас.

На мгновение Ганнибал подумал, что это, наконец, могло бы стать камнем преткновения для Уилла. Но Уилл не дрогнул. Лишь вернул очки на место, пряча взгляд.

— Ты не спрашивал, какой размер я ношу, — сказал он.

— В этом не было необходимости. Я достаточно хорошо изучил твоё тело.

Ганнибал видел, как дёрнулось горло Уилла, когда он тяжело сглотнул. Резко поднявшись на ноги, он направился в спальню, стараясь держать спину прямой, а руки расслабленными. Осознавая, что за ним пристально наблюдают.

Ганнибал ждал, ощущая непривычную нервозность. Что бы он сделал, если бы Уилл отказался? Он не знал. Он никогда этого не знал. Атмосфера между ними, как это часто случалось, была слишком натянутой, чтобы выдержать провал с элегантным достоинством.

Однако, ни опера, ни прилагавшийся к ней костюм всё ещё не стали для Уилла критической точкой. Он вернулся через десять минут, облачённый в тёмно-синюю тройку, тёмно-серую рубашку и галстук с серебристыми пейсли.

— Нормально? 

Он не знал, куда девать руки. Они тревожно приглаживали брюки на бёдрах, ныряли в карманы и выныривали обратно, норовили поправить галстук или оттянуть воротник рубашки от горла. Уилл уставился в стену дома, ожидая вердикта Ганнибала.

Конечно же, он выглядел сногсшибательно. Но Ганнибал решил, что сейчас не самый лучший момент для комплиментов. Он медленно обошёл Уилла, который не мог стоять спокойно и вертелся, стараясь удержать Ганнибала в поле зрения. Пока Ганнибал легким прикосновением не распрямил ему плечи.

— Как ощущения?

— Странные, — ответил Уилл. — Я не привык носить такое.

— Привыкнешь, я думаю. Теперь можешь пойти и снять всё. И пожалуйста, не забудь повесить на плечики. Что у тебя под ним?

— Ничего. Ты ничего мне не оставил.

— Очень хорошо, — произнёс Ганнибал, позволив, наконец, одобрению просочиться в свой голос и наблюдая за тем, как Уилл довольно склонил голову. Поддавшись искушению, он положил ладонь ему на затылок. Дрожь прошла через тело Уилла и, подобно замыканию звеньев в электрической цепи, вошла в Ганнибала.

***

 

Ганнибал ждал на диване, когда Уилл вышел из своей комнаты. Он переоделся в костюм для оперы и передвигался в нём нарочито церемонно, напряжённо держа спину и то и дело заправляя за уши непослушные влажные волосы.

— Подойди ко мне, — сказал Ганнибал.

Уилл встал перед ним, засунул руки в карманы, и уставился в пол. Его губы были напряжённо сжаты, а выражение глаз — упрямым и недовольным.

— Так не пойдёт, — произнёс Ганнибал. — Посмотри на меня.

Уилл поднял голову.

— О чём ты?

— Я ожидаю от тебя больше, чем просто присутствие рядом, Уилл.

Уилл скривился.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я был общительным.

— Более того. Я желаю, чтобы ты был очаровательным.

— Проще говоря, не был собой.

Ганнибал откинулся на спинку дивана, раскинув руки поверх подушек и положив ногу на ногу.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты был тем же человеком, который с готовностью пробежал пять миль только для того, чтобы принести мне камень.

Уилл вновь опустил взгляд на свои ботинки, настолько новые, что они скрипели при ходьбе по плиточному полу.

Ганнибал встал. Он положил ладони на талию Уилла и удержал его на месте, когда тот попытался отстраниться.

— А теперь встань прямо, вынь руки из карманов и улыбнись мне.

Уилл обречённо вздохнул и выполнил его просьбу.


	4. Глава 4

Здание оперного театра встретило их просторным позолоченным фойе, широкой парадной лестницей, ведущей в ложу бельэтажа, и ещё более роскошным внутренним убранством, чем то, которое Ганнибал привык наблюдать в Балтиморской опере. На фоне большинства мужчин, одетых в лёгкие ткани светлых тонов, они с Уиллом выглядели несколько мрачно в своих тёмных костюмах, застёгнутые на все пуговицы. Впрочем, Ганнибал ожидал этого и не имел ничего против повышенного внимания к их персонам.

Они плыли сквозь поток любителей оперы, непринуждённо разгуливающих по буфету с шампанским в руках. Перед началом спектакля Уилл заказал для них напитки в баре. Он был безупречно вежлив со всеми, кого они встречали, и лишь натянутая улыбка выдавала его настроение.

Во время антракта человеческий поток вновь вынес их в вестибюль, где Уилл намеренно отстал, пропуская толпу вперёд. Ганнибал взял его за руку.

— Я знаю, насколько всё это нелегко для тебя, Уилл. Это и не должно быть легко.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я облажался? — Уилл стиснул зубы на последнем слове, играя желваками. Он всё так же прямо держал спину и вернул на лицо вышколенную улыбку, когда к ним направился знакомый мужчина.

— Ни в коем случае. Я свято в тебя верю.

— Чарльз, — обратился Уилл к новому знакомому, — что вы думаете о первом акте?

Ганнибал пристально наблюдал за ним на протяжении антракта. Он буквально не мог отвести глаз и зачастую упускал нить беседы в разговорах. Уилл излучал невероятное тепло и весь светился хрупким обаянием, которое становилось всё более прочным по мере его погружения в создаваемый образ. Образ, который Ганнибал опознал в тот самый момент, когда гаснущий свет ознаменовал окончание антракта.

В этом Уилле он узнал самого себя, но не ту маску, которую он надевал, подобно второй коже, в театрах, на художественных выставках и званых вечерах. Уилл редко видел его таким. Нет, это была та версия самого себя, которую он продемонстрировал Уиллу в начале их знакомства: убедительность, сердечность, умеренное дружелюбие, маленькие странности и немного острых углов, чтобы привлечь его. Это срабатывало на всех его знакомых, и это срабатывало сейчас у Уилла. Каждый стремился быть ближе к нему.

В частности, одна юная супружеская пара, неразрывно держащаяся за руки, которая крутилась особенно близко к нему. Они не сводили с Уилла глаз, пока мужчина не подошёл ближе, чтобы похлопать его по плечу после очередной шутки. Руку он так и не убрал. Уилл бросил на Ганнибала красноречивый взгляд, вопрошающий «Мне придётся вынести и это тоже?»

Ганнибал обнял его за талию и притянул к себе. Уилл с облегчением прижался к нему, успокаиваясь и расслабляясь.

Вернувшись в свою ложу, Ганнибал накрыл ладонью напряжённое бедро Уилла, чувствуя слабые отголоски нервной дрожи.

— Всё почти позади. Ты прекрасно справляешься.

— Мы можем сразу же уехать, когда всё закончится? — сухо спросил Уилл. — Я не хочу снова с ними разговаривать.

— Конечно. Дома тебя ждёт награда. Я знаю, каким трудным и утомительным был для тебя сегодняшний вечер.

— Награда? — Уилл повернулся и уставился на него.

— Ты заслужил её, Уилл. Ты очень старался для меня. Подумай о том, чего бы тебе хотелось.

***

 

По возвращении домой Ганнибал отправил Уилла в его комнату переодеться. Точнее раздеться. Уилл вернулся к нему полностью обнажённый и сладко потянулся, подняв руки над головой и облегчённо вздохнув.

— Так лучше? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Несравненно.

— Ты решил, какую награду хотел бы получить?

Уилл всматривался в ночную тьму. Разыгравшиеся волны неслись навстречу их дому сквозь сумерки. Он мог бы попросить больше не водить его в оперу. Или предложить Ганнибалу потрахаться на диване. Он мог попросить его совсем прекратить их игру и вернуться к тому шаткому, но привычному равновесию, которое было между ними до этого.

Уилл в волнении прохаживался по комнате, и его настроение менялось с каждым шагом. Он скрутил руки в замок, затем расцепил и в замешательстве провёл ими по бедрам.

— Ты мог бы расчесать мне волосы?

Ганнибал на секунду помедлил с ответом.

— Да, конечно. Принеси, пожалуйста, щётку из моей комнаты.

Уилл вышел, и Ганнибалу потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы взять себя в руки. Он нуждался в этом как никогда. Из всех возможных просчитанных и предусмотренных им реакций и ответов не нашлось ни одного, ни по форме, ни по содержанию, подходящего случаю.

Уилл вскоре вернулся и Ганнибал указал ему место на полу у своих ног. Уилл уселся по-турецки, скрестив лодыжки. Ганнибал пропускал пряди волос между пальцев на левой стороне его головы, постепенно перемещаясь на правую. Затем плавно провёл щёткой ото лба к затылку, глубоко массируя щетинками кожу головы.

Тишина обволакивала их, разбавляемая их дыханием и вездесущим шепотом волн снаружи. Иногда Уилл начинал ёрзать, шаря руками по полу в поисках опоры, пока случайно не положил ладонь на ботинок Ганнибала. Он быстро убрал руку и старался сидеть прямо и неподвижно, пока Ганнибал проводил щёткой по его волосам, ещё и ещё, мягко придерживая его за загривок свободной рукой. С каждым массирующим касанием щётки Уилл, казалось, расслаблялся всё больше.

— Что заставило тебя попросить об этом? — спросил Ганнибал. — Если ты не против это обсудить.

— Я не против. Можем и обсудить.

— Пожалуй, я рискну.

— Молли. Я делал это для неё. Она просила меня об этом раз или два в неделю. — Уилл ненадолго умолк, тихо вздыхая и подставляясь под поглаживания щётки. — Я просто подумал… мне показалось, что это должно быть приятно.

Ганнибалу пришлось быть очень осторожным, чтобы не затормозить, не сбиться с мягкого ритма расчёсывающих движений, не выдать каким-либо неаккуратным жестом своего отношения к услышанному.

— Но ты не просил её делать то же самое для тебя.

Уилл покачал головой, позволив ей свеситься на грудь.

— Не уверен, что я вообще когда-нибудь задумывался об этом.

— И это приятно?

— Да, — тихо ответил Уилл. — Очень приятно.


	5. Глава 5

Ганнибал завтракал у бассейна, наблюдая за тем, как Уилл плавает. Он ел инжир, нарезанную ломтиками зелёную дыню и тосты с мягким козьим сыром от местных фермеров. Уилл разрезал телом водную гладь. На последнем круге он ускорился, затем подплыл к лестнице и ухватившись за неё, подтянул себя наверх. Он задержался на бортике, позволяя воде стечь, и потянулся во весь рост.

Подойдя к Ганнибалу, он спросил:

— Найдётся что-нибудь для меня?

— Если хочешь. — Ганнибал подал ему инжир. Уилл протянул руку, но Ганнибал покачал головой. — Открой рот.

Уилл стрельнул в него нечитаемым взглядом и повиновался. Он приоткрыл губы и опустил глаза, стараясь смотреть только на плод. Густые тёмные ресницы слиплись от влаги, а лицо вспыхнуло от напряжения.

— На колени, — велел Ганнибал. Это была просто прихоть, порождённая внезапно напомнившей о себе навязчивой идеей. Он почти надеялся, что Уилл откажется.

Уилл дёрнулся и впился ногтями в ладони. Он неловко опустился сперва на одно колено, придерживаясь за стул Ганнибала для равновесия, затем приставил другую ногу. Он вдохнул, словно собирался что-то сказать, но вместо этого лишь низко склонил голову, пряча лицо. Его член дёрнулся и начал твердеть.

— Подними голову, — мягко сказал Ганнибал.

Уилл подчинился и послушно приоткрыл рот, чтобы взять инжир. Ганнибал кормил его с руки, неотрывно глядя на то, как он жуёт и сглатывает. Густой румянец заливал лицо и шею Уилла.

— Хочешь что-нибудь ещё?

— Да, — ответил Уилл. Он облизал вымазанные соком губы и вновь опустил взгляд. — Пожалуйста.

Не в силах устоять, Ганнибал провёл большим пальцем по его губам.

— Какой воспитанный мальчик.

Уилл закусил нижнюю губу. Его член стал твёрже. Ганнибал скормил ему ещё один инжир и кусочек дыни.

— Как тебе это на вкус?

— Хорошо, — ответил Уилл низким хриплым голосом. — Сладко.

Ганнибал кормил его кусочками фруктов, пока доедал свой тост с сыром. Это не заняло много времени, и вскоре тарелка опустела.

— Иди в душ, — сказал он Уиллу. — Позже приготовлю тебе что-нибудь более сытное.

Уилл молча поднялся и направился в дом. Его налитой член тяжело покачивался между ног.

***

 

Ганнибал подозревал, что насыщенный румянец, разлившийся по коже Уилла после душа, был следствием не только горячей воды.

— Подойди сюда, — велел он.

Уилл встал напротив, расставив напряжённые ноги, с руками почти сжатыми в мягкие кулаки, явно стараясь избегать пристального взгляда Ганнибала.

— Что я тебе говорил о мастурбации, Уилл?

Уилл сглотнул.

— Сперва я должен спросить твоего разрешения.

— Что ж, ты не забыл. Значит, это было умышленное неповиновение.

— С чего ты взял, что я вообще что-то сделал?

Ганнибал втянул воздух через нос. Он чувствовал запах мыла, влажной кожи и задержавшийся на ней тягучий мускусный аромат спермы.

— Ты действительно собираешься это отрицать?

Уилл провёл языком по нижней губе и покачал головой. Откинувшись на спинку дивана, Ганнибал любовался тенью смятения, промелькнувшей на его лице, за тем как мерцают его глаза из-под опущенных ресниц.

— Какое наказание ты сочтёшь подобающим? — спросил он.

— Наказание? — Уилл дёрнулся, словно собирался отступить назад.

— Да. Ты выбрал свою награду. Вполне справедливо, если ты выберешь и наказание.

Уилл с силой прижал ладонь к бедру. На долю секунды его глаза расширились от шока, а затем он опустил взгляд в пол.

— Я… я не знаю.

— Или, возможно, ты не считаешь, что заслуживаешь наказания? В конце концов, это был первый проступок. — Он подозревал, что это случилось не впервые, и, словно в подтверждение его догадок, Уилл метнул в него виноватый взгляд.

— Нет, — произнёс Уилл. — Это… это справедливо.

— Хочешь немного подумать?

Уилл быстро кивнул.

— Хорошо. У тебя есть время до сегодняшнего вечера. После ужина мы вновь вернёмся к этому.


	6. Глава 6

Сразу после ужина Уилл выскользнул из дома постоять в сумерках на берегу океана. Покончив с уборкой кухни, Ганнибал расположился во внутреннем дворике, наблюдая за ним. Белая пена, влажно мерцающая в лунном свете, обволакивала босые ступни Уилла, накатывая и отступая. Простояв так довольно долго, он развернулся и направился в дом, бросив Ганнибалу на ходу:

— Идём.

Ганнибал проследовал за ним до своей спальни. Уилл вынул из комода щётку для волос и протянул её Ганнибалу ручкой вперед.

— П-порка, — быстро выпалил он, запинаясь на слове. — Вот этим. Достаточно справедливо, верно?

— Утешение и наказание от одного и того же орудия, вложенного в одну и ту же руку?

— Обычно так и бывает, разве нет?

Ганнибал кивнул ему в знак согласия.

— Где мы будем это делать?

— Здесь, — произнёс Уилл. — На кровати, — добавил он севшим голосом. Краска стыда залила его лицо. — У тебя на коленях.

Ганнибал подошёл к кровати, сел, снял обувь и, прислонившись спиной к изголовью, похлопал себя по коленям:

— Забирайся.

Уилл громко вздохнул и забрался на постель. Он встал на четвереньки и, глядя на покрывало, пробормотал:

— Поверить не могу… чёрт.

Ганнибал ждал. Секунду спустя, Уилл шумно сглотнул и начал устраиваться. Коснувшись членом бедра Ганнибала, он замер, опираясь лишь на локти и колени, низко свесив голову. Он был уже наполовину твёрдым.

— Ты наверное захочешь, чтобы я подстелил полотенце, — хрипло сказал он.

— Не нужно. — Ганнибал надавил ладонью на его поясницу.

Уилл со вздохом опустился, уронив голову на скрещенные руки. Его член проскользнул между бёдер Ганнибала, и тот свёл их плотнее. Уилл тихо застонал и вцепился в покрывало.

— Сколько раз? — спросил Ганнибал.

Уилл повернул голову и испуганно уставился на него:

— Я… я не знаю. Сколько нужно, чтобы причинить боль?

— Начнем с десяти, чтобы у тебя сложилось более полное представление о выбранном тобой наказании, — ответил Ганнибал.

Уилл кивнул, ощущая напряжение каждой мышцы в спине и руках. Жаркий румянец стремительно растёкся по его шее, а член, пойманный в ловушку бёдрами Ганнибала, полностью затвердел. Когда Ганнибал нанёс первый удар спинкой расчёски по его заду, Уилл резко и сильно дёрнулся всем телом.

— Извини, — пробормотал он.

Ганнибал провёл рукой по его спине и ударил снова. Шлепки были звонкими и жгучими, но не настолько сильными, чтобы оставить синяки. Ноги Уилла напряжённо подрагивали, упираясь поджатыми пальцами в матрас. Он сжимал покрывало в руках, а затем вцепился в собственные волосы. С каждым ударом, эхом отзывавшимся в тишине комнаты, его спина вздрагивала и выгибалась.

Ганнибал считал для него вслух. На седьмом ударе он почувствовал запах его возбуждения. На восьмом Уилл судорожно ахнул и толкнулся меж его бёдер. После двух последних ударов, быстрых и сильных, Ганнибал остановился.

— Десять. Хочешь, чтобы я продолжил?

— Да, — незамедлительно ответил Уилл.

Ганнибал провел рукой по его заднице — горячей и соблазнительно раскрасневшейся. Легко царапнув отшлёпанную кожу ногтями, он услышал в ответ слабый, беспомощный всхлип.

— Наслаждаешься своим наказанием, Уилл? Тебе должно быть стыдно.

Член Уилла запульсировал, дыхание сорвалось. Высокий нежный стон вырвался из его горла.

— Не надо. Ганнибал, пожалуйста, не надо.

Ганнибал успокаивающе погладил его вздрагивающую спину.

— Хорошо. Ещё десять?

— Пожалуйста. Да.

Уилл ахал и извивался под шлепками так сладко, что Ганнибалу отчаянно, нестерпимо хотелось шлёпать его ещё сильнее. Намного сильнее. Несмотря на то, что он сдерживался изо всех сил, кожа Уилла всё же стала насыщенно алой под его размеренными ударами. Его член вовсю истекал смазкой. Ганнибал ощущал её терпкий запах и чувствовал, как расползается влажное пятно на внутренней стороне бедра. Нанеся десятый удар, он остановился, хотя ему очень хотелось продолжить, и он был уверен, что и Уилл согласился бы на новую порцию.

С минуту он поглаживал разгорячённую кожу, наслаждаясь тем как Уилл ёрзал и извивался под его прикосновениями, потираясь о его бедро, а затем положил руку ему на загривок.

— Достаточно, — сказал он. — Ты заплатил за своё непослушание. А теперь, думаю, пришло время для того, что понравится тебе куда меньше.

Уилл оглянулся через плечо, настороженно зыркнув на него одним глазом, с полыхающим лицом.

— О чём ты?

— Нам стоит это обсудить.

Уилл упал лицом в ладони и простонал:

— Сейчас? Ты серьёзно?

— Тебе не кажется, что пришло время? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Я думал, что у нас всё прекрасно, — пробормотал Уилл.

— В таком случае это, безусловно, идеальный момент. Прежде чем будут допущены непоправимые ошибки.

— Твоя рука всё ещё на моей заднице.

Ганнибал погладил воспалённую кожу, пальцами ощущая исходящие от неё волны тепла. Он взял с прикроватного столика охлаждающий крем с алоэ и начал медленно втирать его мягкими круговыми движениями. Уилл немного напрягся, но затем полностью обмяк под нежными прикосновениями. Ганнибал нанёс ещё порцию крема, удерживая другую руку на спине Уилла, успокаивая его.

— Где ты хотел бы поговорить? — спросил он. — Я могу сварить нам кофе.

— Не хочу двигаться. — Уилл умолк. — Я не хочу… мы можем сделать это прямо так?

— Я предпочёл бы видеть твоё лицо.

— А я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты не видел, — огрызнулся Уилл.

— Можем сделать это иначе. Возможно, на некотором расстоянии…

— Боже, о чём ты? Нас могут разделять тысячи миль — и этого всё равно будет недостаточно. Для нас больше нет такого понятия, как расстояние.

— Возможно, ты прав.

Уилл медленно вздохнул.

— Окей. О чём ты хотел поговорить?

— Твои желания и ожидания. Формы, в которых они могут выражаться. Границы. Области, которых следует избегать.

Уилл обернулся, его лицо было непроницаемо и неподвижно.

— Ты серьёзно?

— Более чем.

Уилл уселся на колени и с силой потёр глаза. Он поднялся с постели и, покачнувшись, ухватился за спинку кровати.

— Хорошо. Беру свои слова обратно. Расстояние — звучит здорово. Я собираюсь прогуляться.

— Можно мне пойти с тобой?

Уилл стрельнул в него раздражённым взглядом. Ганнибал же смотрел на него с самым мягким выражением, на которое только был способен.

— Отлично. — Уилл обречённо вздохнул. — Встретимся снаружи. Мне нужно что-нибудь надеть.


	7. Глава 7

Они прогуливались босиком по кромке прибоя, увязая в сыром прохладном песке. Ганнибал закатал штанины, и океан облизывал его щиколотки. Уилл шёл рядом с ним, ближе к воде, ссутулившись и засунув руки в карманы. Накатывающие волны разбивались о его икры.

— Я не думал, что тебя это настолько волнует, — произнёс он наконец.

— Волнует что? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Мои желания. Обычно ты думаешь, будто сам знаешь, что для меня лучше.

— Как показал опыт, это самонадеянное убеждение приводит к плачевным результатам.

Уилл взглянул на него.

— Ты выпотрошил меня. Пытался вскрыть мне череп, чтобы съесть мой мозг. А теперь переживаешь, что можешь отшлёпать меня слишком сильно?

— Перемены почти всегда трудны и болезненны. К тому времени, как мы становимся действительно взрослыми зрелыми личностями, наши дни уже преимущественно состоят из привычных заезженных моделей поведения. Которые мы продолжаем воспроизводить на протяжении всей жизни, зачастую в ущерб собственному здоровью и против всякого здравого смысла.

— Ты предпочёл бы свою прежнюю жизнь? Музыка, психиатрия, «убийственные» званные вечера… или как ты там называл свои каннибальские вечеринки?

— Нет, — ответил Ганнибал. — Ты был прав, когда сказал, что изменил меня так же, как я изменил тебя. Той жизнью я больше довольствоваться не смогу.

Они продолжали идти. Луна светила между облаками, прибой грохотал, разбиваясь о рифы.

— Я рад, что мы встретились, — произнёс Уилл. — Я пытаюсь запретить себе радоваться, когда подсчитываю всех тех людей, которые погибли из-за нас, из-за… всего этого, — он показал жестом между ними. — Я должен желать, чтобы Джек никогда не звонил тебе. Но я не могу.

— Если ты стал эгоистичнее в своей любви, можешь ли ты допустить, что я, возможно, стал более альтруистичным?

Уилл споткнулся. Он чуть повернул голову к Ганнибалу, но, словно передумав, вновь уставился в песок под ногами.

— А это так?

— Как и ты, я должен бы желать, чтобы Джек никогда не знакомил нас. Я наслаждался своей жизнью в Балтиморе. И был бы счастлив ещё много лет, если бы не встретил тебя. Моя жизнь была полна абсолютной свободы, а теперь я повязан с тобой всеми возможными способами. И вынужден жить в соответствии с капризами твоей морали.

— Протест против убийства — это не каприз, Ганнибал.

— Независимо от причин, теперь я жертвую, а ты принимаешь этот дар. Непривычные роли для нас обоих.

— Тогда, возможно, я не должен удивляться тому, что ты… — Уилл умолк, отвернувшись к океану. — Что ты ведёшь себя так, словно тебе не всё равно, чего я хочу.

— Тебе стоит, как минимум, считать это рабочей гипотезой.

Волны накатывали на берег и отступали одна за другой. Уилл всматривался в белые бурунчики пены, несущиеся им навстречу.

— Не делай мне больно, — попросил он. — Я не против порки. Даже сильнее той, что была сейчас. Но не более того… ничего серьёзного. Ни ножей, ни кнутов, ни… я не знаю даже. Я не могу составить тебе список. Но я устал от боли.

— Я понял тебя. Что ты думаешь об опере?

— В тот момент я её ненавидел. Но. Все прошло хорошо. — Уилл коротко усмехнулся. — На самом деле, этот разговор напоминает мне поход в оперу. Я делаю то, чего не хочу делать, только потому, что этого хочешь ты.

— Этот разговор нужен нам обоим.

— Разница лишь в том, что тебя, по-моему, больше заботит, пусть и гипотетически, как бы причинить мне боль. А я предпочёл бы это не обсуждать, даже если это означает, что мне будет больно.

— В таком случае, боюсь, ты должен сделать это ради меня. Могу я снова предложить тебе награду, когда мы закончим, так же, как это было после оперы?

Уилл повернулся к нему. Его губы приоткрылись, и лицо приобрело мучительно уязвимое выражение.

— Серьёзно?

— Конечно, Уилл, — Ганнибал взял его за плечо и развернул обратно к дому. — Подумай о том, чего тебе хотелось бы. Я только задам несколько вопросов.

Дом светил им издалека, указывая обратный путь. Их следы уже исчезли, смытые набегающими волнами. Уилл шёл совсем близко, так, что они соприкасались руками, и через несколько минут Ганнибал поймал его ладонь, удерживая на месте.

— Хорошо, — согласился Уилл. — Спрашивай.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы в этом присутствовал сексуальный аспект?

— Думаю, он уже присутствует. Я знаю, что ты заметил.

— Тебя это возбуждает. Но это не обязательно означает, что ты захочешь заниматься со мной сексом.

Они стояли в тишине, пока Уилл прислушивался к этой мысли.

— Я хотел кончить, когда ты порол меня, — сказал он торопливо. — Я больше ничего не знаю. Я не думал об этом. Я стараюсь не думать об этом. Я думал, что ты решишь за меня.

— Хочешь сказать мне что-то ещё? — спросил Ганнибал после небольшой паузы.

— Ты не должен воспринимать слишком буквально то, что я скажу.

Ганнибал кивнул.

— Опера напомнила мне работу на Джека. То, как я пытался прочесть всех этих людей. Для тебя.

— Для меня. Для Джека ты делал то же самое?

— Это не одно и то же. Но это… такая же подстава. Использовать давление, чтобы я делал то, что должен. То, что нормальный человек хотел бы сделать.

— Джек поощрял тебя?

Уилл отнял у него руку и нервно засунул её в карман.

— Он не расчёсывал мне волосы, если ты об этом.

— Ты знаешь, что не об этом.

Уилл пнул по гребню мокрого песка.

— Ослабление давления — вот и вся награда. Отличная работа, Уилл. Возвращайся в аудиторию — до тех пор, пока ты нам не понадобишься.

— ФБР сочло тебя нестабильным и, как следствие, непригодным. Лишив тебя желанной карьеры, оно при этом любезно приберегло для тебя самые худшие кошмары.

— Да, спасибо. Я оценил иронию, — произнёс Уилл.

— Я хотел отметить не иронию, а несправедливость. Тебя неоднократно использовали те же люди, которые до этого решили, что ты для них бесполезен.

— Я позволял пользоваться собой, — напряжённо сказал Уилл.

— Твоё добровольное сотрудничество не делало их поведение допустимым.

— И кто теперь страдает от капризов морали? Какое тебе дело до справедливости или методов воздействия ФБР?

— Я возмущён тем, как с тобой поступали, — ответил Ганнибал. — Я был возмущён даже тогда, когда сам принимал в этом участие. Для меня это было необычное чувство. И оглядываясь назад, я нахожу это ещё более странным. Это не то, что я добровольно повторил бы с тобой.

— Я говорил, что тебе не стоит воспринимать мои слова буквально. Опера мне понравилась. В конце концов.

— Почему? Из-за простоты усилий, за которыми последует награда, или награды, полученной конкретно за поведение, которое тебе не нравится? Или из-за того, что тебе всю жизнь диктовали, что нужно делать, чтобы угодить другим?

Уилл остановился и посмотрел на него.

— Поэтому… да. Для них это было одно и то же. И Джек хотел того же. Ему было мало, чтобы я просто выполнял свою работу. Я должен был быть в порядке после этого. Чтобы он мог спокойно спать по ночам.

— Даже когда ты не мог. С тебя все равно требовали соответствия нормам социальной эффективности. Которые, предполагаю, были тебе хорошо знакомы.

— Можно и так сказать. Джек был очень настойчив в этом.

— И я тоже.

— По разным причинам. — Уилл остановился. — Мне больше по душе твои причины.

— Будешь ли ты возражать против того, чтобы делать нечто подобное в будущем?

Уилл покачал головой, глядя вниз.

— Нет, если ты… ты же знаешь, как это тяжело для меня, верно? — спросил он слегка надтреснутым голосом. — Я имею ввиду, что в этом весь смысл с тобой.

— Чтобы слегка подтолкнуть тебя, да. Но не для того, чтобы я мог пренебрегать тобой в угоду собственному комфорту. Это то, о чём тебе никогда не придётся волноваться рядом со мной.

— Тогда всё в порядке. Есть ещё вопросы?

— Можно тебя поцеловать?

Уилл уставился на него, моргнув.

— Ты этого хочешь?

— Я не стал бы спрашивать, если бы не хотел.

Уилл медленно кивнул. Он подошёл на шаг ближе, и Ганнибал склонился к нему, обхватив его лицо ладонями. Уилл прикрыл глаза. Его губы были потрескавшимися от солнца, ветра и солёной воды. Он дышал часто и поверхностно, его пульс под руками Ганнибала подскочил, а затем постепенно замедлился. Уилл положил обе руки ему на грудь, слегка навалившись, позволив принять часть своего веса. Ганнибал ощутил трепет его ресниц на своей коже, когда в поцелуе слегка коснулся его губ языком.

Уилл скользнул рукой по его шее, обнимая, и Ганнибал прижал его ещё ближе, положив ладонь Уиллу на поясницу и посасывая его нижнюю губу. Он хотел опустить руку ниже. Он был уверен, что и сейчас сможет ощутить жар воспалённой кожи Уилла сквозь ткань шорт. И с трудом поборол искушение.

Уилл разорвал поцелуй с коротким судорожным вздохом и упёрся лбом в плечо Ганнибала.

— Наверное, это мне стоило спросить, хочешь ли ты, чтобы в этом присутствовал сексуальный аспект? Или, может быть, об этом не нужно спрашивать?

— Мне бы это понравилось. Но я не считаю это жизненно необходимым для наших отношений.

— А что ты считаешь жизненно необходимым? — спросил Уилл.

— Я надеюсь, мы всегда будем жить вместе. Я не хотел бы расставаться с тобой после всего, что мы пережили. Я наслаждаюсь возможностью прикасаться к тебе, готовить для тебя. Всё остальное второстепенно.

Уилл снова поцеловал его, медленно и томительно. Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Ганнибал вновь потянул его к дому.

Как только они вошли, Уилл сразу снял шорты. Он ушёл в свою комнату, чтобы бросить их там, оставив Ганнибала наедине с дюжиной хаотичных мыслей, вихрящихся в голове. Погружённый в них, он отправился на кухню заваривать чай. Уилл вернулся к моменту, когда закипела вода.

— Мы закончили? — спросил Уилл.

— Да. Ты замечательно справился.

— Ты не должен так говорить.

— Но это правда. Ты решил, что хочешь в награду?

— Ты не обязан… Мне ничего не нужно.

— Что плохого в том, чтобы получить вознаграждение за выполнение трудного задания?

— Ничего, когда ты ребёнок. Когда ты взрослеешь, то понимаешь, что вся жизнь — это бесконечная череда трудных заданий.

— Разве она не была бы более приятной, если бы нас поощряли за выполнение каждого из них? — Ганнибал взял его за запястье. — Уилл, скажи мне, чего ты хочешь.

— Можно мне поспать с тобой сегодня?

— Конечно. Сегодня и в любую другую ночь, когда тебе захочется.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Арт: https://sun4-2.userapi.com/c834100/v834100607/1a3985/jL2W-X7yYQY.jpg


	8. Глава 8

Ганнибал и представить не мог, каким искушением окажется для него спящий рядом Уилл. Обнажённый, лежащий на боку под тонким одеялом спиной к Ганнибалу, и тем самым невольно подставляющий тёплый широкий простор кожи, соблазнительно открытой для прикосновения. Однако, это не было частью пожелания Уилла. Ганнибал и так достаточно сильно подтолкнул его сегодня вечером. Он закрыл глаза, стараясь держать руки при себе.

Глухой ночью он проснулся, почувствовав, как просел рядом матрас.

— Уилл?

— Не могу заснуть, — сказал Уилл. — Мне просто нужно… — он умолк. По комнате расплывался густой запах его возбуждения.

Ганнибал ждал. Уилл ссутулившись сидел на краю постели.

— Я продолжаю думать обо всём этом. Не могу выкинуть из головы, — он нервно рассмеялся. — Я лежал тут целый час и пытался не дрочить.

— Ты мог бы разбудить меня.

— Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я разбудил тебя, для того чтобы попросить разрешения… — Уилл потёр шею. — На это?

— Конечно. Разве что, ты сам предпочтёшь не спрашивать меня. Учитывая, насколько тебе понравились последствия своего неповиновения.

— Я не уверен, что смогу выдержать ещё одну порку прямо сейчас. До сих пор чувствую, как всё горит.

— Тогда тебе лучше попросить разрешения, — произнёс Ганнибал низким и грубым голосом, вспомнив восхитительно раскрасневшуюся кожу Уилла под своими ладонями.

Уилл обернулся и взглянул на него с непривычным выражением, колеблющимся между решимостью, сомнением и желанием.

— Могу я… Можно мне кончить?

— Можно. — Ганнибал коснулся его спины, когда он начал вставать. — Ты можешь сделать это прямо здесь, если хочешь.

— О, Боже! — выдохнул Уилл с отчаянием. — Ганнибал.

— Хочешь, чтобы я говорил тебе, что делать?

— Да. Да, пожалуйста, да.

— Ложись. Под одеяло.

Уилл послушно лёг, сразу придвинувшись к нему настолько близко, что их плечи соприкоснулись.

— Тебе будет удобно на спине, или это слишком дискомфортно?

— Нет, я хочу этого. Мне нравится думать об этом. Я…

— Что?

Уилл мотнул головой.

— Ничего.

— Уверен? Я не смогу дать тебе то, о чём ты меня не попросишь.

— В самом деле? Я думал, это по твоей части… Нет… — сказал Уилл. — Не сегодня.

— Хорошо. Используй крем на тумбочке вместо лубриканта. Нанеси немного.

Уилл открыл крышку и почувствовал запах алоэ.

— Это тот же самый, которым ты мазал меня, когда?..

— Да. Он охлаждает.

Рука Уилла двигалась под одеялом. Он медленно вздохнул, когда погладил себя.

— Мне понравилось. Мне нравится, как ты прикасаешься ко мне. Ты делаешь это не так часто.

— Я опасался заходить слишком далеко.

— Лучше сводить меня с ума ожиданием?

Ганнибал улыбнулся.

— Да. Гораздо лучше. Ласкай себя. Расскажи мне, как ощущения?

— Это приятно, — ответил Уилл, постанывая. — Как же хорошо. Блять. Я был пиздец как возбуждён, когда ты меня шлёпал. Я не мог думать ни о чём, кроме своего члена у тебя между бёдер. Хотел бы я, чтобы на тебе не было штанов. Я бы кончил. Я почти кончил тогда.

— Я бы не стал возражать, — произнёс Ганнибал. Это было такое преуменьшение, что он едва сдержался, чтобы не переформулировать его в открытое приглашение, но сейчас было не время. У них будут и другие возможности. Ещё много возможностей, и если всё пойдет по его замыслу, Уилл будет совершенно удовлетворённым и счастливым. Таким, каким он и заслуживает быть.

— Медленнее. Обведи головку большим пальцем.

Уилл издал дрожащий потрясённый вздох и выгнулся, запрокидывая голову. Приоткрыв губы, он скользил по потолку невидящим взором.

— Ты не хочешь прикоснуться ко мне? Ты говорил, что тебе это понравилось.

— Хочу. Очень сильно. Это то, что тебе нужно?

— Я хочу… — Уилл повернулся на бок, спиной к Ганнибалу, и потянулся к нему рукой. Ганнибал пристроился сзади и положил ладонь ему на бедро, удерживая его на месте.

— Так?

— Да. Как же хорошо, — выдохнул Уилл.

— Теперь погладь ствол. Быстрее. — Ганнибал наблюдал как его кисть двигалась под одеялом. Он скользнул рукой ниже, на задницу Уилла, прижав ладонь ко всё ещё горячей и чувствительной коже.

Уилл задохнулся от прикосновения.

— Можно мне…

— Конечно. Как только захочешь.

— Блять, блять… — Уилл скорчился на краю кровати, загнанно дыша и лихорадочно работая рукой. Он кончил, вытянувшись всем телом в напряжённую струну, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, чтобы заглушить стон. Несколько секунд спустя он потянулся к стопке салфеток.

Ганнибал оставался на месте, не убирая руку.

— Как считаешь, теперь у тебя получится заснуть?

— Мм… Думаю, да. А у тебя? — Уилл толкнулся задницей в эрекцию Ганнибала.

Ганнибал выдохнул ему в затылок.

— С лёгкостью. Думаю, мне будут сниться приятные сны. Надеюсь, тебе тоже.

Уилл ничего не ответил. Судя по размеренному дыханию, он уже почти спал.


	9. Глава 9

На следующий день после их разговора Уилл покинул дом на рассвете и вернулся лишь после заката. Он был совершенно измождён, и едва волочил ноги. Шея и плечи его обгорели на солнце. Стоя у открытой дверцы холодильника, он налил себе три стакана лимонада подряд и с жадностью выпил их, пережёвывая кусочки лимона.

Уилл поставил кувшин на место и взглянул на Ганнибала. Он хотел было что-то сказать, остановился, а затем попытался заговорить вновь.

— Я прогулялся, — произнёс он наконец. — Мне нужно было подумать.

— Решил что-то для себя?

— Почему ты меня любишь?

Ганнибал положил руку на прохладный мрамор столешницы и облизнул губы.

— Я не знаю. Я мог бы назвать тебе массу причин, но правда в том, что любовь просто приходит. Внезапно, нежданно и невзирая на все доводы рассудка. Думаю, ты и сам это знаешь.

— Да, знаю, — произнёс Уилл хрипло, пристально глядя Ганнибалу в глаза. — Я больше не хочу переживать, что ты причинишь мне боль.

Ганнибалу нестерпимо, болезненно хотелось прикоснуться к нему. Поцеловать его. Бросить что-нибудь кровавое к его ногам. Найти и произнести такие слова, которые раскрыли бы его сердце. Вместо этого он сказал:

— Тебе не придётся.

— Ты же не собираешься предлагать мне довериться тебе?

— Полагаешь, я сейчас делаю именно это?

Уилл покачал головой.

— Доверие так же глухо к голосу рассудка, как и любовь. Ты либо доверяешь, либо нет.

Ганнибал бережно взял его за локоть и потянул из кухни.

— Прими прохладный душ. Потом я займусь твоими солнечными ожогами.

***

 

Уилл вернулся обнажённым, с влажными после душа волосами и тюбиком охлаждающего крема в руке, прихваченным из спальни Ганнибала. Ганнибал нанёс крем, осторожно втирая его в спину и плечи Уилла. Тепло, исходящее от солнечных ожогов, напомнило ему о разгорячённой коже Уилла после порки. Он опустил руку ему на задницу, проверить, горячая ли она, но прежнего жара уже не почувствовал.

Уилл повернул к нему голову вполоборота, опустив взгляд.

— Теперь ты трогаешь меня, когда захочешь?

— Правда?

— Да, — хрипло ответил Уилл. — Да.

— Приляг. Положи голову мне на колени.

Ганнибал намазал кремом его щёки, нос и кончики ушей. Уилл закрыл глаза. Одна его рука свисала с дивана до пола, другая покоилась на груди. Он согнул одну ногу, прижав ступню к голени другой, и дышал через нос, слегка приоткрыв губы.

Ганнибал провёл по ним пальцем, раскрывая шире. Уилл посмотрел на него снизу. Ганнибал прижал два пальца к его нижней губе, настойчиво надавил ими на зубы, проникая в рот, и затем плавно вытащил их обратно, чтобы тут же снова мягко ввести внутрь.

Уилл наблюдал за ним, держа рот приоткрытым, пока Ганнибал скользил пальцами по его языку.

— Пососи, — велел ему Ганнибал. Уилл прикрыл затрепетавшие веки, и его спина слегка выгнулась над диваном. Обхватив губами пальцы Ганнибала, он прижимал их языком к верхнему нёбу и посасывал медленно и мягко, с ритмом, который побуждал Ганнибала толкаться глубже. И тянуть пальцы назад, словно пытаясь отнять, когда Уилл сильнее втягивал их ртом.

Член Уилла начал наливаться. Он прижал ладонь свисавшей до этого руки к животу и упёрся пятками в диванные подушки. Ганнибал погладил его по щеке свободной рукой.

— Ты когда-нибудь брал член в рот, Уилл?

Уилл сглотнул и скованно покачал головой, ограниченный в движении пальцами Ганнибала.

— Как думаешь, тебе бы понравилось? Судя по твоему виду, понравилось бы.

Уилл молча уставился на него. Ганнибал вынул пальцы и скользнул ими по его губам, оставляя на них влажный след.

— Не знаю, — неуверенно ответил Уилл. — Но я бы попробовал. Если бы ты захотел.

Ганнибал зачесал назад волосы с его лба и погладил рубец большим пальцем.

— Уверен, что хочешь этого?

Уилл скользил взглядом по потолку, избегая смотреть ему в лицо. Он облизал нижнюю губу, словно пытаясь вновь почувствовать вкус кожи Ганнибала.

— Какое значение имеет, чего я хочу?

— Это всегда имеет значение. Возможно, я не склонен потакать тебе во всём, но твои желания важны для меня в любом случае. Скажи мне.

— Я хочу кончить, — сказал Уилл, отвернувшись. — Хочу чтобы ты смотрел.

— Я буду счастлив угодить тебе в этом. Приступай, пожалуйста.

— Можно мне… — Уилл запнулся и взглянул на него.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я вернул пальцы обратно?

Уилл кивнул. Те участки его кожи, которые не обгорели на солнце, окрасились таким же горячим розовым румянцем.

— Мне это нравится. Ничего не говорить. Иметь тебя… внутри… во мне.

Ганнибал был более чем счастлив угодить ему. Он вновь ввёл пальцы Уиллу в рот, почувствовав, как царапнули зубы по костяшкам. Уилл тихо застонал и сжал член в руке, поглаживая его от основания до головки. Ганнибал вынул пальцы наполовину и медленно втолкнул их обратно. Уилл выгнул спину, отзеркаливая рукой ритм движения его пальцев.

Ганнибал чувствовал дыхание Уилла на своей руке и тяжесть его головы, с силой вжимавшейся ему в бедро. Зажмурившись, Уилл стал ласкать себя быстрее, опережая скольжение пальцев Ганнибала у него во рту. Он был уже близко, движения руки на члене стали рваными и порывистыми.

Ганнибал добавил ещё один палец, наблюдая, как он растягивает губы Уилла. Издав глухой, беспомощный стон, Уилл кончил, пачкая спермой живот и грудь, и уронив несколько капель на ладонь и запястье Ганнибала.

Он выпустил член и уронил руку, свесив её с дивана. Его глаза оставались закрытыми, живот вздымался от судорожного дыхания. Ненадолго оставив его одного, Ганнибал вернулся с влажным полотенцем. Он стёр потёки спермы и продолжал поглаживать тканью его кожу, наблюдая за волной мурашек, появляющихся следом. Уилл повернул голову, прижимаясь щекой к бедру Ганнибала. Поддавшись искушению, Ганнибал отложил полотенце в сторону и проследил пальцами изогнутую линию шрама на животе. Дыхание Уилла участилось, мышцы подрагивали под прикосновением.

— Хочешь, чтобы я прекратил? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Я сказал бы, если б хотел, чтобы ты прекратил.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Ничего, — ответил Уилл. — Только это. Мы можем просто остаться вот так?

— Столько, сколько захочешь. Ещё что-нибудь?

Уилл прищурился, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на его лице. Он долго молчал.

— Продолжишь прикасаться ко мне? — попросил он тихо.

Ганнибал переместился на более безопасные места: его руки ласкающе скользили по груди Уилла и поглаживали изгиб его шеи.

— Столько, сколько пожелаешь.


	10. Глава 10

Уилл встал с первыми лучами солнца и выволок себя из спальни, намереваясь поплавать в океане, чтобы проснуться. На горизонте занималась заря. Вероятно, он мог бы незаметно выскользнуть из дома голым, если бы поторопился. В коридоре он столкнулся с Ганнибалом, выходящим из своей комнаты, заспанным и растрёпанным — Уилл очень редко видел его таким. Они оба замерли.

Глядя на него, Ганнибал втянул воздух и тяжело сглотнул. Он подошёл вплотную к Уиллу с неким отчётливым и твёрдым, но абсолютно нечитаемым намерением, вынуждая его отступить назад. Ганнибал упёрся ладонями в стену по обе стороны от головы Уилла и склонился лицом к его шее.

Ганнибал не касался его, но кожу Уилла покалывало от ощущения тепла и близости его тела. Он потрясённо выдохнул, когда Ганнибал принюхался к нему. Его член напрягся и, конечно же, Ганнибал сразу заметил это, как только отстранился. От этого возбуждение Уилла лишь усилилось.

— Ты пахнешь лучше до того как искупаешься, — произнёс он низким и хриплым ото сна голосом. — Ни соли, ни запаха хлора. Поплавай сегодня в бассейне, хочу посмотреть на тебя.

Уилл молча кивнул. Он чувствовал частое биение пульса на кончике языка и в подушечках пальцев — от пугающего осознания того, как много контроля он уже отдал Ганнибалу. И от желания отдать ему гораздо больше. Ганнибал посмотрел на него и провёл пальцами по его челюсти.

— Хочешь что-то сказать мне?

Уилл был на грани того, чтобы предложить Ганнибалу приходить в его спальню каждое утро перед плаванием и давать ему себя обнюхать. Но вместо этого он лишь мотнул головой.

— Ничего.

— Могу я тебя поцеловать?

— Да. Ты… тебе не нужно спрашивать.

Ганнибал наклонился и мягко прильнул к его губам — единственной точке соприкосновения между ними.

Уилл хотел большего. Он провёл ладонями по рукам Ганнибала и замер в ожидании, придерживая его за локти. Это было самое смелое приглашение к продолжению, на какое он только смог отважиться.

И Ганнибал принял это приглашение. Обхватив руками Уилла за талию, он тискал и сминал его тело, больно и глубоко впиваясь пальцами, пока Уилл не стал задыхаться. Ганнибал навалился на него всем весом, прижимая к стене. Его руки блуждали по животу и пояснице Уилла, жадно лапали его бёдра и задницу.

— Этого ты хочешь? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Хорошая тактика, — едва переводя дыхание, ответил Уилл. — Вопросы.

Ганнибал уткнулся лицом в его шею и вдохнул снова. Его губы скользнули вверх, прослеживая контур пульсирующей артерии.

— В самом деле?

— Они вызывают во мне желание зайти намного дальше.

— И как далеко ты хотел бы зайти? — пробормотал Ганнибал.

Уилл вспомнил ощущение сжатого в руке ножа, вспарывающего живот Дракона. Как расступилась под лезвием тугая плоть, выхлестнув тёплым липким потоком жизнь из вскрытой утробы, словно послед из материнского чрева. Он вспомнил лицо Ганнибала, когда они стояли на краю обрыва.

— А ты? — спросил Уилл. — Если бы ты мог получить всё, что угодно, чего бы ты хотел прямо сейчас?

Ганнибал всё ещё крепко держал его в объятиях. Он покачал головой и зарылся носом Уиллу в волосы.

— На данный момент нет ничего, что я хотел бы изменить, — ответил он.


End file.
